


Squali e aquiloni • English Translation

by AmeSapEng



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, English, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Love, Fluff, Introspection, Kissing, Love, M/M, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Translation, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeSapEng/pseuds/AmeSapEng
Summary: English title:Sharks and kites• 1. Not a flower guy
Relationships: Kamishiro Ryouga & Tenjou Kaito, Kamishiro Ryouga/Tenjou Kaito
Kudos: 3





	Squali e aquiloni • English Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Squali e aquiloni](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108982) by [Amethyst__Sapphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst__Sapphire/pseuds/Amethyst__Sapphire). 



Ryoga wanted to sink through the floor. It was surreal  
 _(and... romantic)_  
and he didn’t understand _why_ he was feeling _certain feelings_ to above his chest.  
In all those _years_ he had _never_ managed to win the first prize in that damn game of target shooting with the airsoft gun. Then Kaito came along and at the first attempt he had scored full. As if nothing happened.  
When Kaito approached him to hand him the giant white shark in plush, Ryoga noticed that his cheeks were slightly red.  
«You don’t strike me as a flower guy» he just said, looking away.  
Ryoga smiled, picking up the stuffed animal.  
«You're right».


End file.
